Search For A Home
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Wilt searches for a purpose after being abandoned by his creator. He realizes theres some hope for him once he stumbles upon a young red-headed girl. Song Fic to ' Be Like That ' by 3 Doors Down. -COMPLETE-


**Search For A Home  
  
Summary: Wilt searches for a purpose after being abandoned by his creator. He realizes there's some hope for him once he stumbles upon a young red-headed girl.  
  
SVS: I love this show. I got inspiration for this from my friend Laura(super saiyan demon chick) and many others...you know who you are! It's kind of short, but it's a start in my Foster's craze.  
**  
He traveled on as the rain poured violently on his back. He tried to shield his head with his over sized hand, but it was no use. There was no place for him now, the day he'd feared for so long had finally become a reality. His creator had abandoned him. He knew it would eventually come to this.

* * *

_He spends his nights in California, watching the stars on the big screen  
Then he lies awake and he wonders, why can't that be me  
Cause in his life he is filled with all these good intentions  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now  
But just before he says goodnight, he looks up with a little smile at me and he says_

* * *

He looked to his side as he traveled down the street, peeking into the house near him. He observed an imaginary friend with his creator, eating popcorn and watching cartoons. He never knew he would ever envy. But, he did.  
  
He'd only been on his own for about 2 Hours, but it still felt like an eternity. He already missed his creator dearly. Sadly, the boy was too old to continue having his imaginary friend. It was a pity really.  
  
He continued down the streets, his large feet squeaking against the pavement. He squinted his eye as he tried to view his surroundings. It was almost pitch black out, and the only light came from the street lights scattered in different ends of the street.  
  
Maybe he'd go and find a box somewhere, an extremely tall box.

* * *

_If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do_

* * *

She heaved a sigh, parking the bus as she stopped on the side of the street. She was glad to have escaped that crazy house of mayhem.  
  
Frankie stared at the wet window in front of her, she'd finally made a decision to stop since she could barely see where she was even going. Her mind wandered as she waited it out, trying to form what the blurs around her could possibly be. It wasn't long until a long red figure caught her attention.  
  
Out of curiosity, since there was no person in the world that could be that bright of a red, she threw the door open. What she saw a few feet down the street was a tall red imaginary friend, who seemed lost and alone. " Hey! " She shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

_Now and dreams we run_

* * *

He turned at the sound of the voice, realizing someone had spotted him. The only thing that seemed to click in his mind was to run. Run very far away and never turn back. That's exactly what he did. He ran as fast as his long thin legs could take him.  
  
He heard footsteps following him, but he refused to even take a glance behind him.

* * *

_She spends her days up in the north park, watching the people as they pass  
And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream, is that too much to ask  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a quiet little street  
All she wants is just that something to hold on to, that's all she needs  
Yeah!_

* * *

" Wait! " Frankie shouted, continuing down the street. He was amazingly fast, and he was quite hard for her to follow. She noticed him turn down an alley way, and smiled. Frankie followed, knowing full well that the alley led to a dead end.  
  
She slowly turned to the alley, squinting to see the figure she'd been following. " Please come out...I don't want to hurt you... "

* * *

_If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
I'm falling into this, in dreams we run away_

* * *

He stayed hidden from view, shaking like a leaf. " What do you want from me? "  
  
Frankie smiled as she could almost make out his tall figure. " I don't want anything from you. I'm here to help you. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
She almost felt like crying at the sound of his quiet voice. She'd met many friends, but none had ever been so distant as this creature. She was amazed. Normally they just jumped in her arms like she was an Angel, but this one feared her. " I want to give you a Home... "

* * *

_If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do_

* * *

" Why? " He questioned again, " I never did anything for you... "  
  
Frankie decided to change the subject. " Do you have a name... "  
  
He was silent for several moments, and choked when he finally began to speak. " Wilt... "  
  
" Come with me Wilt. Come to Foster's. Three square meals a day, a warm bed, and all the friends you could possibly want! Doesn't that sound inviting? " She spat out with enthusiasm.  
  
Wilt once again left them in silence for a few moments. " I still don't understand why you're doing this... "  
  
She honestly replied, reaching a hand out in the shadows for him to take. " It's what I do... "

* * *

_If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do_

* * *

" Thanks... " He spoke softly, extending his right arm and shaking her hand.  
  
She realized, as he stepped out from the darkness, that his left arm was nothing but a stub. She studied it out of curiosity.  
  
Looking at the ground uncomfortably, Wilt frowned. " I accept your offer... "  
  
Frankie beamed, taking his arm and slowly leading him toward the Bus to wait out the storm. It felt good to help someone in need.  
  
" By the way...I'm Frankie... "  
  
" Nice to meet you Frankie... "  
  
She noticed he was becoming a little more social. " I think you'll like Foster's... "  
  
They continued down the street, rain pouring down their backs and drenching them.

* * *

_Falling in  
I feel I'm falling in, to this again_

* * *

**SVS: Think this came out ok. Hope you like it.  
  
Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
